DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) In response to RFA CA-97-15 Community Clinical Oncology Program, National Cancer Institute, the Carle Cancer Center CCOP, Urbana, Illinois is making application to continue to be designated as a CCOP in East Central Illinois. As the 12th largest private medical group practice in the United States, with over 300 physicians, the Carle Clinic Association has a fully developed community cancer center program which has been involved in national trials research since 1976. The Carle Cancer Center has been continuously funded as a CCOP since the program's inception in 1983. Joining Carle in this CCOP application as a component institution will be the Suburban Heights Medical Center of Chicago Heights, Illinois, a physician group practice of more than 60 physicians and a private physician group practice in Joliet, Illinois. The combined Carle Cancer Center CCOP provides service to cancer patients from a large, nearly contiguous catchment area covering areas of east central, northeast and southern Illinois. The headquarters for the CCOP will be located at the Carle Cancer Center with all randomization, administrative matters and quality assurance programs being based there. The CCOP's primary research base is the North Central Cancer Treatment Group (NCCTG), headquartered at the Mayo Clinic. Other research base affiliations will be with the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG), the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP) and the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group. The Carle CCOP has dedicated research staff personnel and nurse clinicians that will assist the investigating physicians in placing patients on clinical cancer research protocols resulting in 155 cancer treatment credits and 230 cancer control credits annually. The goal of the Carle Cancer Center CCOP is to facilitate transfer of modern methods of cancer treatment, control and prevention to the citizens and health professionals of the proposed service area. It is the Carle Cancer Center CCOPs continued belief that a community cancer center program should maintain p a rticipation in clinical research protocols, public and professional education and cancer prevention and detection as well as providing the highest standard of clinical cancer care.